Prom Night
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: After prom Logan decides to cheer James up and show him how great it is to be queen. PWP. SLASH. JOGAN.


**Author's Note: **So, basically...Ashley made me write and post this... This was a gift to her after seeing the prom episode and well...yeah...-hides under rock-

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you two won prom king and—"<p>

"Don't say it," James growled glaring at the Hispanic boy who smirked back at him.

"Aw come on Jamie," Logan teased. "You got your crown and everyone thought you looked really good in that dress."

James sighed and rolled his eyes, still gripping the bouquet in his hands. "Never speak of this again," he growled lowly, making a shiver run down Logan's spine. The two had been together for three months and Logan was starting to wonder if this was love.

"Stop being a diva and just get in the limo," Logan sighed adjusting his coat and trying to ignore the sudden desire he felt for his tall boyfriend.

James had booked the limo for the entire night and now that the movie star had left it was a perfect time for some joy riding.

"I can't believe we get to ride in a limo," Carlos grinned bouncing behind the couple. He chuckled to himself and mumbled, "I can't believe I get to ride in a limo with a queen as pretty as James!"

Logan bit his lip to hold back a laugh as James spun glaring at the shorter boy. "I said never to say it," James growled.

Carlos' eyes widened. "What was that," he yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry James," he backed away slowly. "I heard my Papi calling…" With that he bolted from the scene trying to ignore the death glares that James was giving him.

"James," Logan soothed softly, petting the taller boy's exposed back. "Let it go alright? Just come in the limo with me."

James sighed and nodded, adjusting his fake chest before sliding into the limo. Logan smiled before following him, closing the door behind him. James sat against the other door, staring out the window with his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Logan watched him for a moment before looking at the driver and leaning forward, "take a drive and then take the longest way back to the Palm Woods," he whispered. "James has this limo rented for another hour so I want to use all of that time."

The driver nodded and Logan rolled up the privacy patrician.

Logan crawled back to where James was seated and sat next to him, "come on Jamie, don't pout," he whispered watching the other boy closely.

James remained silent as he continued to stare out the window.

"So you weren't named king…big deal," Logan whispered, his hand petting James' thigh. He earned a glare from the taller boy and returned it with his patented half smile. "There are plenty of great things that come along with being queen," he whispered lowly.

James raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what," he glared.

Logan smirked, pleased that James had taken the bait. "Well," he began his voice low. "For one, your king treats you like you're the only one in the world."

His hand pulled the dress up, making James shiver at the tingle he felt as the fabric slid up his thigh. "My king," James whispered huskily watching the shorter boy.

He nodded and smirked at the younger boy, kissing his jaw line gently. Suddenly he pulled the taller boy on top of him, making him straddle his hips as a wide grin appeared on his lips. "I'm going to make you love being my queen."

James blushed lightly and grinned down at the boy under him, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Logan's hand ran up James' thighs, dragging the dress up with them and started rubbing his thighs. He kissed James deeper; enjoying the way James arched into him and rolled his hips into him dragging a groan out of the shorter boy.

He brought his hips up, meeting James and grinding up into him before pulling away from his lips to kiss his neck earning moans from the boy on his lap.

"Another plus on being a queen," Logan began, kissing up his neck until getting to his ear. "Is that you get to sit back while I fuck you senseless," he whispered huskily.

James made a gasp of surprise before Logan rubbed his hand against his boxer briefs, sending shivers rolling through the taller boy's body. He moaned his name and Logan pulled him closer so that James' face was hidden in his neck. "Logie," James whined, "the driver."

"Won't hear you if you stay quiet," Logan smirked. "If you _can_ stay quiet," he whispered, moving his hand under the underwear and stroking James fully earning a loud gasp from the brunette.

Logan's smirk grew as he nibbled at the boy's neck, making him melt into him, his arms wrapping around Logan's neck as he hid his face in his shoulder. Logan's hands moved to the brunette's waistband, tugging on it lightly. "Jamie," he whispered. "Lift."

James nodded, lifting up and helping him slide the boxer briefs off. Logan shivered at the sight of James completely hard with a blush on his cheeks, panting on his lap. The shorter brunette felt himself harden even more before he captured the other's lips in a rough kiss, his body begging to enter him.

"Logie," James whimpered into the kiss, begging the other boy to touch him again.

Logan licked his lips and smirked before lightly tracing his finger tips up James' thigh, enjoying the way he trembled at the touch. James' hands mapped out a path from Logan's shoulders down to his pants, smiling as he began unbuttoning him. "You're going to fuck me with this dress on, aren't you," he asked smirking.

"Of course," he whispered. "How many times am I going to be blessed with this kind of opportunity?"

James chuckled before shaking his head and hiding in Logan's neck petting him through the fabric of his underwear. Logan's brow furrowed as his hips snapped up into James' hand wanting more friction. "Excited," James teased.

Logan groaned and licked his lips. "If you don't want me to shove into you right now without prepping you I recommend you stop teasing me."

James pulled back grinning at him and opened his mouth to respond, but Logan shoved two fingers into his own mouth and began sucking on them suggestively earning a gasp from the other. James pulled the other's fingers out of his mouth with a soft pop before taking them into his own mouth, making the other squirm under him with the way his tongue rolled around them.

Finally Logan slid his fingers out and pulled James close with his free hand, moving his wet hand back to rub around James' entrance before slowly sliding one into him. James arched and grunted softly, his breath coming out in shallow heavy breaths. Logan slowly thrust his finger in and out of him before adding another into him and finally adding a third once James was relaxed enough.

James rocked back onto Logan's fingers his eyes shut tight as his length throbbed begging for contact. Logan smirked as he slid his fingers out of him, earning a whine from James at the loss of contact. Slowly he angled his hips so the head of his length was pressing against the others entrance. He breathed deep as he leaned up to kiss the other boy's cheek softly, smiling as he slid into him easily fitting perfectly. James arched further into the shorter boy, moaning his name deeply.

Logan's brow was furrowed as he grunted at the new heat that engulfed him. He waited a moment for James' shoulders to relax before his right hand wrapped around James' cock and his left around his waist. "James," he whispered huskily. "Ride me."

James shivered at the order but nodded, a smile appearing on his lips before he lifted up and fell back down onto Logan's length. His eyes fluttered shut as he continued his motions, moving up and down Logan's member, at the same time moving his own cock in and out of Logan's hand. Logan met his motions with ever thrust, making the impact go deeper and harder until finally James began bouncing on Logan's lap not able to keep a steady rhythm any more.

Logan's hand tightened on James' cock as the other boy moaned louder trying to move faster and with one final drop onto Logan's length James cried out the other's name and released into his hand, Logan close behind.

James collapsed onto Logan, hiding his face in his shoulder, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he panted and held himself close to the other boy. Logan grinned lazily as he stroked James' back lovingly.

A soft knock broke the two from their peace.

"Uh, sir, your hour is about over, I'm about to pull into the Palm Woods," the driver called from the front, his voice shook with embarrassment.

"Alright," Logan called back, his voice rough as he held James close and kissed his forehead. "We should get your underwear back on you," he whispered.

James smiled and nodded, no longer caring that the driver heard them.

…

The two boys walked into apartment 2J smiling at each other happily.

"Why does Logan have the 'I just had sex' face on," Kendall smirked from the living room.

Logan and James' eyes widened staring at the blonde leader and the Latin boy on the couch.

"Oh man, he so does!" Carlos grinned staring at the couple.

"It's good to be king," Logan smirked at the pair.

"Even better to be queen," James mirrored Logan's smirk before the pair began laughing as they exited the living room and moved to their room.

"They totally had limo sex," Kendall grinned before turning back to the TV. "And James totally bottomed!"

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"He was limping," Kendall smirked, looking at the Latin boy. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Meanwhile the royal couple moved to the shower to enjoy the rest of their night.


End file.
